


Song Recommendations

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 25 || Favorite Things || Someone had been leaving song recommendations on Alya's desk for weeks. It's pretty obvious who's been doing it.





	Song Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if this is good? I'm too tired, oops.

Offhandedly, Alya had mentioned to Marinette how stale her music playlist had gotten about three weeks ago. Every morning before class since then, a folded slip of paper had appeared on Alya’s desk containing a song title and an artist. Each song selection was perfectly fitted to her music tastes. It was almost like they knew her well enough to know what she enjoyed listening to, almost like they were good friends.

It was Nino, obviously. If Alya hadn’t figured that out in less than two second she would have been ashamed in her own journalistic abilities. He was the only guy in class that knew all the ins and outs of music as well as knowing her well enough to match her tastes.

He hadn’t said anything about the recommendations so she hadn’t either. Alya figured that if he’d wanted her to know it was him, he would have just told her about the songs in person or sent her a text about them.

Marinette’s theory about why Nino didn’t want Alya to know it was him made Alya blush every time her best friend brought it up. That theory was, Nino was spending so much time finding new songs Alya would enjoy and not being the one to tell her about them himself because he liked her and was too embarrassed to let her know. Alya wasn’t buying it so Marinette convinced her to ask.

Alya made sure she was at school bright and early, hopefully so she could catch Nino in the paper placing act. Luckily, she did. “Hey Nino.” The boy spun around from next to her desk, face reddening. “I’ve really been liking your song recommendations.”  
Nino chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. It was a nervous gesture that she’d noticed he’d picked up from Adrien, it made Alya a little suspicious. “I-I’m glad you’re liking them.” He looked away, seemingly not able to hold eye contact for long.

“I do have a question though.” His eyes widened a fraction and slipped to hers again before nodding. “I was wondering why you’ve been leaving them? The recommendations?”

He took a step back, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Well, I, um, see there’s a great explanation for that.” Nino took a deep breath. “I, uh, heard you tell Marinette that you needed a music refresh, so I, uh, thought I’d find you something good since music is one of my favorite things and, well, um, you are another.” Nino shrugged, trying to lighten the seriousness of his words. 

“O-oh. I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting this.” Alya could feel a very Marinette like blush reaching from the tips of her ears and down her neck.

“Y-yeah. S-sorry if this makes things weird.” At the rate Nino was rubbing the back of his neck, Alya was pretty sure it was going to catch fire soon.

Alya adamantly shook her head. “No, no, no, not weird at all. Actually, in that case, would you want to go out sometime?” Nino went slack jawed as he stared at the blogger. “Is that a yes?” It was as though Nino had become a bobblehead with how quickly his head was nodding. “Wonderful! Now, do you want to show me your song pick of the day yourself?

Nino smiled, grabbing his headphones off his neck as his nodding stopped. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
